Gates of damnation, reopened
by xSweetheart
Summary: Elijah is now residing in Bon Temps; in the midst of the madness, passion has overtaken him. Regardless of the hell he is in, he will protect her. Sookie/Elijah
1. Chapter 1

**I completely adore this pairing for some reason, lol. **

**I do have another two chapters prepared, but I'll post them after recieving a few reviews, mainly to know if this story will be read.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :]**

"Vampires out of the coffin," Elijah muttered under his breath as he read the words written in a magazine, ironically enough, it was in a vampire based magazine created for teenagers, sadly, Elijah bought it, purely out of the curiosity that overcame him. Theories where fascinating and the lies where amusing. The myths where worse. "Louisiana."

Perhaps it was time to take a break from the trouble that lies in Mystic Falls and relax in a country that knew off the vampire race, humanity may not accept their species but at least it was known and being an original, he felt there was a responsibility for him to see what has become of Louisiana since the great revelation, even if there vampires are of a different culture. He was still the oldest.

_-w-_

The travelling arrangements where sorted within minutes, Elijah had connections everywhere; a common human would be shocked to learn of the number of vampires that worked in an everyday public place.

His phone started to ring, he opened the right side of his blazer and his hand reached into the inside pocket and pulled out his cell phone, he pressed the answer button and pressed the speaker to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Smith, I'm calling to inform you that you're jet will be ready for takeoff shortly, where is it you are going?" The female employee inquired.

"Louisiana, but I'm looking for a small, remote city to stay in, somewhere quiet and out of the way, do you have any recommendations?" His accent was strong and made even the strongest of women weak at their knees.

"Personally, I'd recommend somewhere on the opposite end of the world, because vampires live there, I hear its dangerous but there is a small area called Bon Temps, it's nice and quiet there." He could hear the disgust in her voice when she mentioned vampires. Racist.

"Vampires? Really? I'd have to see that to believe it." He rolled his eyes slightly. "Bon Temps sounds delightful, thank you."

"See you soon, Mr. Smith." He hung up the phone without saying a farewell, he placed the phone back in his pocket and walked towards the bedroom of the house he was currently residing in, he had to compel a local resident to allow him access, the human was still alive, he never fed on her but a human home was required, considering the scenario concerned the curse.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home, Sharron, I appreciate it." He picked up the single suitcase he had.

"You're more than welcome, dear; I hope to see you again soon." The poor woman was elderly, she was withering away to nothing, in Elijah's eyes, it was pitiful but fascinating, to watch how humans live, grow and die, how they live their lives so carefully, not a risk to be taken in case of the consequences. It was all very intriguing.

"You can count on it." With that, he left the house, it was a nice accommodation, comfortable, quiet, there was no technology to distract him, the older generations where much like him, smart, traditional, and they didn't need a computer or TV to live.

_-w-_

Once he arrived at the airport, he skipped past customs and security, he wasn't going to waste time, they didn't say anything. Vampires.

He boarded the plane almost immediately but he was stopped by the employee he spoke with on the phone. He'd rather not engage in a casual conversation.

"How are you, Mr. Smith?"

"I'm well thank you, eager to visit Louisiana."

"Oh, I wouldn't be, it's a hell hole, I swear, there's vampires there and well, that begs the question, what else exists? What else wants to eat us? I hope you survive there."

"Well, thank you, Goodb-"

"A man like you can't be eaten; you're a very handsome man."

"Did I forget to mention that I'm a vampire?"

"Oh... Erm... Enjoy your trip." She ran off in the opposite direction so quickly that he might of reconsidered her species. Elijah couldn't hold back a small, malevolent smirk. Humans, petty and blind. Blind to what really lurks in the dark.

He shook his head slightly and finally boarded the plane, the flight attendants where more than accommodating, tended to all his needs Refreshments and most of all, silence. They didn't make a sound. Perfection.

_-w-_

The trip was short and painless, it gave him enough time to process his thoughts and put his mind back on track, he even dropped Elena a call to inform her of his departure, she didn't sound too happy about it but she'll eventually get over it.

He walked through the airport swiftly, without stopping once again when he came to security and customs, one security guard tried to stop him but a simple compulsion resolved that issue quickly. Humans.

It was night time, the humans where scurrying around like headless chickens, it was all very amusing.

"The vampires are out, we better leave y'all." His sensitive hearing caught a father speaking to his family a fair distance away; he didn't think it would be that bad here. He continued to listen to the people as they passed him, paying particular attention to the mention of vampires.

"Have you heard about fangtasia? I hear there are some hot vamps in there, and you know what they say about vamps..." Two teenage boys, chattering and laughing. But what was fangtasia? He cocked his head to the side for a long moment, before walking towards the two boys and stopping them.

"Excuse me, would you mind enlightening me on Fangtasia?" He asked, a small smirk forming on his lips. The teenagers looked at him as if he was completely behind on the times. He wasn't that bad.

"Err, it's a vampire club in Shreveport, where you been living mate?"

"Thank you." He spoke through clenched teeth, the youth had no respect, he remembered a time when he would eat children for breakfast, but that was before he completely neglected his nature; he succumbed to the bloodlust, mainly because of Klaus. He was a bad influence.

Before the two teenagers knew it, he was gone, he moved so fast he didn't even catch their reaction, he was miles away.

_-w-_

Elijah finally located a small cottage deep within the woods, it was perfect, it was out of the way, he wouldn't be bothered by anyone, he'd be left in peace. After compelling the resident, Angela, he settled in, unpacked his bag in the spare room, changed it to a new suit and he abruptly left. His destination; Fangtasia.

He used his vampiric speed, rather than travelling by car, plus the hassle of trying to obtain a car would take too much time and effort, he was an extremely patient man and theft wasn't beneath him but he didn't have the time to wander about trying to find a suitable vehicle.

Plus, he was quicker than any sort of vehicle.

Once he arrived, he took quick glance around, there was a large crowd of people standing in a queue, all seemed to be excited about either meeting a vampire or seeing one again, he missed the good old days when they'd run for their lives at the sight of them, now they were on display.

He stood patiently in the queue, his hands where in his pants pockets, and he walked further down every now and then when a different person was permitted to enter, several where told to leave due to them being minors, others where just that impatient that they left.

It took a short while, but he was finally at the front of the queue.

"Welcome to fangtasia." The woman said, she was medium height, blonde and dressed it the most weirdest clothes he ever did see. She was a vampire, he heard a frequent customer call her by the name Pam, she was completely unenthusiastic and dull. She hated her job... Or humans.

"Thank you." Elijah responded with, she stepped to the side and he entered, his eyes widened slightly by the decoration. It was ridiculous. The main two colors where red and black, the bar staff where all vampires and so where the dancers. Major disappointment.

He walked further onto the dance floor; he could feel dozens of eyes on him, uncomfortable, much?

"Synthetic blood?" He muttered under his breath silently, he wasn't going to drink that, instead he ordered a whiskey; he certainly wasn't going to be staying long. He took a sit in one of the booths near that back, remaining inconspicuous whilst he observed.

Humans where trying to hit on vampires, and the vampires where rejecting most of them, the dancers where moving too fast, and there was a tall, blonde man sitting on a throne. Vampire.

"Wow." He shook his head slightly before lifting his glass from the table and placing the tip on his mouth; he took a long sip and placed it back on the table once again.

"Welcome." A male voice spoke to him, he turned his head to visualize him and he learnt it was the blonde vampire sitting on the throne.

"Thank you." He spoke in return, his voice was completely level, he barely paid any attention, but he had his manors.

"You're Elijah, correct?"

"Yes."

"What brings you too Shreveport?"

"I assume your Eric, the Sheriff of area 1?"

"5. Area 5."

"My mistake."

This was slowly going to turn into an argument if Elijah didn't start paying more respect. Angela had kindly informed him of the vampire laws and acts that are put in place here, each area had a sheriff and each country had a King, Louisiana was owned by Sophie-Anne, until she was killed, now a different vampire named Bill Compton or whatever was the King. Politics; he hated them.

"I apologize for not asking for permission on staying in your area, where I came from, such acts where not required." He spoke respectfully, even though it angered him to have to ask for it in the first place, there was no purpose for it.

"You need not worry," The vampire began to speak, but he paused whilst he slid into the booth, Elijah's head remained in place for a long moment, a smirk formed on his lips before he finally turned to look at him once again. "I have heard of you, I've been around for a long time, how could I not hear of the Originals?"

Now Eric was smirking.

"Interesting," He raised an eyebrow whilst he pondered at his thoughts. "You see, I thought vampires of a different culture weren't aware of my family."

"Of course, any vampire in my area over the age of 300-400 knows of you." Shockingly.

"And is that why some of the vampires can't seem to take there eyes of me?"

"Indeed." The two vampires continued to engage in casual conversation for a small amount of time, Eric seemed to be neglecting his duties and Elijah... Well, wanted to rip the next humans head off that came over and asked for an autograph and picture from Eric.

_-w-_

"Pam, where is Eric?" A female voice cut their conversation short, even Elijah turned to look at her, all eyes had diverted to her, and he knew that look, that glint in their eyes, they craved her blood. But why? Was so special about her blood that differed from the other humans? He turned his gaze back onto his glass, she wasn't interesting enough.

"Eric, I want my house back." The blonde female had forced her way past Pam and towards him... With demands. Eric didn't look amused.

"Sookie, this is Elijah, Elijah, this is Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie turned her head to face him, a grin formed on her lips. Manors.

"Pleasure to meet you, Elijah."

"The pleasures mine, Miss. Stackhouse." A kind smile spread on his lips, but it quickly faded, and she had turned her attention back to Eric, her arms where folded and she was tapping her foot, to show she was angry and impatient.

"I still want m-" She stopped speaking, her face had turned to stone, even the charming smile she had faded. "Is he..."

"Yes!" Eric quickly spat at her, she didn't even get to finish her sentence.

"I think the three of us should take this into my office."

"The matter concerning Miss. Stackhouse's home? I hardly think that is any of my concern." He wasn't going to get involved in any kind of politics or discussion.

"True but a second opinion would be helpful." Eric almost grinned.

"Very well." He picked up his glass and quickly drank the remainder of his whiskey, he placed the empty glass back on the table and slid out of the booth, he ran is hands down the front of his blazer, adjusting it so it fell perfectly in place, before following them to his office, Sookie had stormed off first and Eric had angrily followed.

He was starting to dislike this place already.

The three of them where all in his office, Eric sat behind his desk with his feet up, Sookie stood in front of the desk and Elijah had stayed on the opposite end, his hands placed in his pocket.

Then it hit him...

The reason behind the attention Sookie had received when she first entered the bar, it was her scent, it was completely different to regular humans, it smelt delectable but that was all, it didn't draw him in any further.

"Anyway, I bought Sookie's house because she disappeared for a year, and I think it would be safer for her if it remained mine." Eric started to explain the scenario.

"But the house means so much to me, it's been in my family for over 150 years, and I don't like the fact that he can enter at will."

"But if I can enter at will it means I can protect her..."

His sentence was cut short by Sookie's interruption. "How can he protect me during the day?"

"Vampires don't go out during the day."

"Can I interject here?" Elijah was becoming bored of the argument; he took a few steps forward and stood in between the two, standing by the corner of the desk.

"My opinion is, if I was you, I would return her house to her, but I have respect and honor, if you don't have those for her, then keep it. And plus, a vampire can enter another vampires property without an invitation, so she isn't that much safer." Simple answer. Sookie looked almost pleased.

"Then its mine."

"Well, fuck you too."

"You clearly care about her," Elijah interrupted before another argument would begin, Eric and Sookie were eager to listen to him now, if not angry. "Caring for someone comes in a package deal, to care about someone, you have to respect and honor their wishes, if the lovely Miss. Stackhouse wants her home back, then you should give it to her."

Silence.

"Fine." Eric spoke the gritted teeth. "I'll prepare the paperwork tomorrow night, it's almost dawn."

Sookie didn't know how to react, Eric had just blantely admitted he cared about her, but she was getting her home back. Pleased and shocked where the only two emotions she was feeling.

"Thank you, Eric but most of all, thank you, Elijah," She swiveled her body to face Eric once again. "Now that's a real gentleman."

Angry Eric.

"I best be going now anyway, it was nice meeting you, Elijah." Sookie extended her arm towards Elijah, who returned the same gesture and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss. Stackhouse." They released each other's hands and Sookie spun on her heel, headed for the door.

"Wait, I'll take you home." Eric stood from his chair.

"Like hell you will, it's almost dawn and I've seen enough of you for one night." She spoke, quite harshly.

"But considering what has been going on lately, you need protection."

"You'll burn."

Silence, once again, it pierced right through them all, especially Elijah, he could feel the tension between them. Eric had his fists clenched and pressed against his desk.

"Elijah, would you please be so kind as to accompany Sookie home, since I am unable too? If it isn't too much of an inconvenience for you." His teeth where clenched once again, and the anger in his voice was apparent. "I have to go to ground in about 10 minutes."

"It would be my pleasure, it was a pleasure to meet you, Eric." Elijah nodded his head once, Eric returned the gesture.

"The pleasure is certainly all mine."

Elijah and Sookie had both exited the office quickly, and headed straight for the exit.

The car park had emptied a lot more, there was only several cars and one of them had to be Sookie's, so he simply followed her, until they came to a small, yellow vehicle. It reminded him of a farmer's car. Or a clowns.

"Thank you for taking me home, Eric was about ready to have a fit." She chuckled lightly as she unlocked the doors, Elijah slid into the passenger's seat and closed the door shut behind him, Sookie did the same several moments before him.

"It's not a problem. He's only trying to protect you, I know the feeling of wanting to protect someone." There was a hint of resentment in his tone of voice but it wasn't detectable.

"Girlfriend?" Sookie asked, as she put the keys in the ignition and turned it, the engine roared to life and she began to drive.

"Far from it, she was just important, it's a long story." Which was true, the curse was placed on Klaus 3000 years ago, and he wasn't going to squeeze it all into one car ride.

"Alrighty."

The rest of the journey was mostly silent, except for the odd question being asked, mainly about where he had travelled from and why. Nothing too personal.

_-w-_

Shreveport seemed to be only about 30 minutes away from Bon Temps, she was slightly surprised to find Sookie pulling the car up into her driveway so suddenly, she parked the car and they both stepped out, closing the doors behind them.

Elijah followed her to the porch steps, he grabbed her arm abruptly, her hand shot down to look at his hand.

"What a-" Elijah placed his index finger on her lips, he could hear her heart beating faster, he nodded his head once, and that's when two vampires emerged from behind the tree's, using their vampire speed, he moved towards them like a blur, stopping when they were in front of them both.

"I'm here for the lady." One of them said, both male and dirty looking, Elijah simply smirked.

"I'm afraid not gentlemen." Elijah calmly responded with, as he turned his body to face them both, he held his hands behind his back and simply smirked at them, Sookie had slowly edged towards him further, so she was standing right behind him, her head peering over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, and who the hell do you think you are?" The other red neck asked, disrespectfully.

"I'm Elijah." That caused alarm for the other vampire but he remained where he was, even if the fear was clear in his eyes. Loyalty.

"We have a job to do, and I'll be damned if you think you can stop us."

"Then I'll be damned." Elijah spoke, before plunging his hand into the red necks chest, he gripped his heart and pulled, Sookie gasped loudly as the body fell to the ground, it exploded... That was a first. The other vampire just stared at his remains.

"Just get it over with." He shook his head slightly and Elijah obliged. He gripped his neck tightly, his feet where lifted off the ground at least by 10 inches, by this point, Sookie had ran into her home, which was no protection whatsoever.

Within seconds, Elijah had gripped his neck so tightly that it fell off, both falling to the ground with a thud, he paid no more attention now, he was too curious.

He had ran into Sookie's home and into her living room, she was standing by the window, still watching, it took her a moment to realize that he was standing right beside her, their lips only a mere few inches apart, Sookie was slightly shocked but most of all, she was terrified, it was clear in her eyes.

"What are you?"

"


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie was frightened, deep down she was afraid but she put on a brave face, she would never show a sign of weakness and everyone knew that.

"What are you?" Elijah repeated, through gritted teeth, his eyes scanned her facial expressions, the braveness and fear was detectable. "I saved you life."

"I'm a fairy." She finally responded, after a long moment of silence... And regret.

"Fairies are extinct."

"They're not." The both just stared at each other. "I know what you are."

Elijah smirked. "Enlighten me."

"You're an original, one of the first vampires ever." Her southern accent was strong, Elijah almost enjoyed it.

"Correct." Another long moment of silence, now it was just getting awkward, but for Sookie, it went awkward when she watched him kill those vampires so brutally.

"Fair enough." Elijah shrugged his shoulders very slightly, before taking a few steps back, Sookie sighed in relief. "Goodnight, Miss. Stackhouse."

"Thank you," She quickly called out to him as he walked towards her front door, she practically jogged to him to catch up. "For saving my life, I don't know what Eric was thinking when he bought my house."

"You are welcome. Be safe." He placed his hand on the door knob and twisted it, he pulled the door open and disappeared into the night.

But he didn't go far.

He decided to stay in the woods opposite her home, it was obvious the vampires had learnt off her home being unprotected, so he was keeping an eye out, at least till the sun came up.

_-w-_

15 minutes later, he saw her door open, Sookie exited hastily and walked towards the woods, she didn't have to go far.

"Come in." She yelled, her hand was placed on her waist and her foot was tapping, Elijah only smirked and appeared in front of her.

"How did you know?"

"You don't hide yourself very well, so if you're gonna watch me, you might as well watch me inside the house." She scurried off back towards her house. "Plus, I have questions, so hurry."

He shook his head slightly and followed behind her.

10 minutes later, they where both sat at the kitchen table. "Did you want a Tru Blood?" She asked kindly.

"No thank you, it sounds revolting, a coffee would suffice though." Sookie instantly went confused.

"Vampires can't drink coffee."

"My kind can."

"Really?" She shrugged her shoulders to show she didn't really care but deep down, she was fascinated and curious, what else could this culture of vampires do? She didn't even know if they required an invite, since Eric owns the house. Either way, she started to make the coffee, she switched on the coffee pot and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, she placed them down on the marble counter and sat back down, waiting for it too finish.

"How come you can drink coffee?" She asked.

"I can eat and drink whatever I want, there are different cultures of vampires, Miss. Stackhouse..."

"Please, call me Sookie." A small smile formed on her lips, she was obviously raised by decent parents.

"Okay, Sookie. Anyway, my body functions differently to your kind, as long as we keep a healthy diet of blood in our system, it functions pretty normally, with exception of us being dead." He explained, sounding like a high school teacher on the subject of vampires in literature.

"Interesting. What other qualities do you have that this kind don't?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I sure do." She stood back up off the chair after she spoke, to attend to the coffee, she pulled the jug out of the machine and poured the liquid into both mugs.

"Milk and sugar?" She asked.

"Just milk."

She nodded her head once and placed the jug back in the machine, she opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, she twisted the lid off of it and poured it into both mugs.

"We can walk in the sun, silver doesn't effect us but vervain does, its a herb thats like acid to a vampire, and thats pretty much it." She placed the coffee mugs down on the table as he was explaning, she finally took a seat on the opposite end of the table, the mug being held in both of her hands.

"Whats the difference between an original and a normal vampire then?"

"We're much older, the sun doesn't effect us at all, we don't need jewellery that contains a special gem, werewolf bite, stake, doesn't kill me or my family."

"Then what does?"

"The wood from 1 single tree that my family made sure burnt a long time ago, and the ashes from it, they where forged into a dagger by a servant of nature; witches. And if a witch possesses a lot of power, then the magic will kill us too, but they'll die for using that much power, otherwise, doesn't effect us."

"Can you have kids?"

"No."

"Fascinating, so you could stay here all day tomorrow until Eric brings the paperwork?"

"I could, yes."

"Would you? After tonight, I don't feel safe at all."

"Of course, maybe then you can explain all the trouble you're in to me."

"Gladly."

There was another long moments worth of silence, Elijah just stared at her. "You really are something, aren't you, Miss. Stackhouse? It's no surprise you have a viking vampire on your back."

"And the king of Louisiana."

"Bill Compton? How unfortunate for you."

"Tell me about it."

"You should get some rest, I'll still be here when you wake up." Elijah spoke, and Sookie nodded, she'd been waiting to hear that for a few minutes, she couldn't of been more tired but she didn't want to sound rude by just telling him she was going to bed, so she stood up off the chair and walked towards the living room, she stopped when she came to the doorway.

"Goodnight, Elijah." Her eyes shot to the ground for a quick second whilst a grin formed, Elijah turned his head to look at her, a smile on his lips too, only a bit fake.

"Sweet dreams, Sookie." She finally spun on her heel and walked up the stairs to her bedroom, Elijah was left alone to ponder at his thoughts once again, why was he even bothering to help her at all? This was suppose to be a quiet trip, he wasn't suppose to get tangled up in the mess of another womans life, he'd already done that recently with Elena.

Oh Elena, he missed her.

But that wasn't the time for thoughts about her, he picked up the coffee mug and drank at least half of it in one shot, there was something about Sookie that he couldn't quite put his finger on and whatever it was, it was drawing him in. And it wasn't the delectable scent of her blood, he wasn't attracted to that at all, his culture of vampires wasn't.

He finished off his coffee and stood up, grabbing Sookie's mug in the process, he placed them both in the sink and quickly washed them, leaving them in the rack to dry off.

He moved towards the small window, he placed his hands on the edge of the counter and leaned against it slightly, just staring into the back garden.

_**Meanwhile at fangtasia...**_

"He's here." Eric spoke over the phone

"Excellent! I'll arrive a day before the full moon." The voice responded with, whoever it was, was pleased.

"I look forward to it."

"As do I, Mr. Northman, as do I."


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning" Sookie had entered the kitchen, where Elijah still remained from the previous night, Sookie was overly happy to wish a vampire 'good morning', she'd been unable too before obviously, she enjoyed waking up to a man who can protect her even when the sun is at its brightest. Made her feel much safer.

"Good morning, Sookie," Elijah responded with, his voice as smooth as always, Sookie glanced around the room, noticing the coffee pot was already switched on and finished.

"How did you-"

"I heard you walk around upstairs." He interrupted, and Sookie was glad, she immediately scurried over to the pot and began making the drinks.

"Would you like one?"

"Please."

"Right-eo." God, she was so southern, he enjoyed it but he dare not show it. Ever.

"So, what's the plan for you today?" Elijah asked, as Sookie had finished making the coffee, she lifted the two mugs off the counter and placed them back down on the table. "Thank you."

"Well, I have to go to work, I have to put a few extra hours in, and I've missed quite a bit off it. But I'll be back tonight before Eric gets here with the paperwork. I can't wait to get my house back." And he could tell, a wide grin had formed on her lips at the mere mention of it. It was cute.

"Would you like me to wait?"

"All day? No, go do... Whatever it is you do but if you could return tonight, then that would be great." She was about as subtle as a tonne of flying bricks when it came to hinting, she didn't know why but she just wanted him there, whether it was just for protection or something more.

"I'll return before dawn."

"Great! Oh, I better get ready." She picked up her mug and quickly exited the kitchen, Elijah didn't say anything, mainly because she had left the room too quickly but he enjoyed the silence, it was peaceful and comforting.

_-w-_

It had taken her almost half an hour to change, by then, Elijah had finished his coffee and received two phone calls, and he was still speaking on it when Sookie had returned but she crept into the living room, hopefully to not make any noise. That would be just plain rude.

"I'm sorry, Elena but I cannot help you."

"But you promised..."

"No, I gave you my word that I would help you kill Klaus if and when he becomes a hybrid, unfortunately, he did become one and managed to kill me afterwards.

Sookie's ear where wide open.

"Yes and I saved you, shouldn't that count for something? Doesn't that deserve at least a bit of your help?"

There was pause on both ends of the phone.

"Don't you think I've done enough for you?" He sounded slightly hurt, it was apparent in his voice.

Elena paused for a long moment.

"Fine but when you decide your vacation is over, give me a call, that is, if you can fit me in your oh-so busy schedule."

"Fine." He growled slightly before hanging up the phone, he shook his head and dropped his phone back in the inside pocket of his blazer, he had noticed Sookie had returned and wearing her work uniform, black shorts, white t-shirt with 'Merlottes' logo in the top corner, just above her right breast and a pair of trainers.

"Everything alright?" She asked, as she took a few steps towards him, which still left a fair distance between them, Elijah was now stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, his hands placed in his pants pockets.

"Yes, nothing to worry about."

"I couldn't help but over hear you died?" She was hesitant about asking, in case it was too upfront and rude or if it hit a nerve, the last thing she needed was for him to lash out on her.

"More than once actually, 4 times." His reaction and clear admittance was a slight shock for Sookie but that shock was clouded by the fact that he had died and he was still here today.

"Then how-"

"The only way to kill an original is with a special dagger, once stabbed, it has to stay wielded in my heart or I return to life, so for all intensive purposes I am dead, until the dagger is removed, a stake kills me for an hour or round about that length of time anyway."

"So, you're practically indestructible?"

"I suppose so."

"Lucky for you."

Elijah simply nodded his head once at Sookie's comment, there was a long moments silence before Sookie finally moved from the spot her feet seemed to be glued on and edged towards the door slowly. "I better get going, busy worker, I am, I'll see you later?"

"Sadly, no, I have business I must attend too, I'll be gone for a few days." Sudden Elena business, aggravating.

"Righteo." Sookie was slightly disappointed, she had hoped to return to Elijah this evening

"Bye, Sookie."

She flashed him a grin before exiting her home, he heard her climb into her car, few seconds later, the engine was started and she drove off, he heard the wheels collide with the gravel for most of the long road until it was completely silent, he smoothed his hands over the front of his blazer before using his vampire speed to exit the house, he made sure to close the door behind him, wouldn't do much good of course, considering the house was still owned by Eric, but manners came first.

He soon found himself back in the little cottage he had taken over, he had been on the phone for hours, mostly to Elena, all the conversations were pretty pointless, except for the current one.

"Now that Klaus is a hybrid, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, do not challenge him, he is too strong and he will kill everyone you care about," He heard her begin to cry. "Elena, this is no time for tears, you are safe as long as he thinks you are dead, keep it that way for as long as possible, I'm currently indisposed but I'm not the only vampire willing to help you, call the number I gave you, my strongest and most loyalist contact, he's old, hates Klaus, he will help."

"But Eli-"

"No."

"Please?" He anticipated this, the dreaded question he always found so hard to say 'no' too, he took a deep breath.

"I'll be there shortly but only for a few days." He knew this was going to come, hence why he told Sookie of his departure.

"Thank you, Elijah, really, I'll feel safer knowing your here."

She still managed to make him feel, even if the feelings where completely unwanted, she had an effect on him that he didn't like.

"You're welcome." They both hung up the phone and he instantly made for his still unpacked suitcase, he lifted it and ran to the airport in Shreveport, took him mere minutes to arrive there, a plane to Mystic Falls was just boarding.

Lucky.

He was left to his thoughts and worries, he was concerned about Sookie's welfare, he didn't want her to get harmed considering he did promise to protect her.

What was he going to do?


End file.
